kanames little pet
by yaoiotakuforever
Summary: kaname and the head master make a bet, the headmaster loses and gives zero to kaname as a pet. zero finds out a secret about the school, about himself, and yuki. rated M. mpreg. yaoi. kaname x zero
1. Chapter 1

Zero looked around the grounds. All was quiet. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a bit of blonde hair blowing in the wind from behind a tree. Sighing he sneaks over to it before grabbing a hand. Pulling the girl out behind the tree into the open. "What are you doing out of your dorm? Do you want detention?! Go!" he pushes her toward the day class dorms. She squeaks and takes off at a fast run. Zero watches her, with cold eyes, till she has made it to the dorm before turning and continuing his patrol. "Damn day class girls…" he mutters. Once again he sighs. There is _another _behind _another _tree, brown hair just slightly showing.

"You there!" he calls, walking over to the tree. When the girl doesn't move he growls. "Get back to your dorm! Now!" a hand with a rag comes out from the tree, covering zeros mouth. There stands the one and only kaname. "Shh. Relax, just go to sleep…" he whispers, as zero becomes dizzy. After a few seconds zero falls to the ground, at the mercy of the pure blood.

Zeros p.o.v.

'Ugh…my head hurts….' Something covers my mouth, its cold and dark in the room. Either a blindfold or the room has no lights. I move a little and hear a _clink. _Chains. One on my foot. My hands are also tied. I tug one them the best I can, moving around to find something to help me.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." Says the voice I instantly recognize. Kuran. I'm dragged back and sat against something. He takes the blind fold off and now I see why I'm so cold. The only thing I have on is tight booty shorts, no underwear I can tell. My foot is tied to his chair couch thing as there's a collar around my neck. The cord keeping my hands bound is small but tight. "Let me go!" I try to scream at him but the gag prevents me from speaking.

The headmaster walks in with some paper. He sees me and sighs. Kaname removes my gag, a smirk on his face. "H-head master! Help me!" he looks at me with a sad expression. "I'm sorry zero. It was either you or yuki…I couldn't give up my yuki…" he says, handing kaname the paper. "What? What do you mean? Headmaster! Come back!" in one last shout of hope, "dad!" I knew if I shown any tears then I'd lose forever. I kept my face as hard as I could, as I looked up at the pure blood. He stares right back for what seems like minutes. "We made a bet. Headmaster cross lost. I own you now."

"You don't own me! I'm not an object!" I shouted as loud as I could in hopes of somebody hearing me. He sighs and chuckles "I do. The night headmaster saved you, he didn't just take you in. he had it made so you were a pet, a toy, a slave. He didn't tell you, just as he didn't tell yuki. You two are-or were- his pets. Most of the day class students who are here have pets themselves. Take Yuri for example, she is a pet., sent with her master to the school. In all I own two pets. You, and hanabusa aido, or idols as the day class girls call him. He's in that room over there." He points to a closed door.

"I'm not a pet…" I say, getting up and sitting on the more comfortable couch. Kaname looks at me, and then grabs my hair, yanking me up. A sharp cry of pain escapes my mouth and his puts his face less than an inch from mine. "Don't _ever _get up on my couch." He growls, tighten his hold on my hair. "You hear me?" "Yes…" "_Yes what?"_ I stared at him, wishing him dead. He sighs and tugged me towards the room. "Till you learn you will stay here." He throws me in and shuts the door quickly. The room was lit enough to see but it was still dark. Something lay in the corner, moaning and shaking. "A-aido?!"

**Ooh! What has happened to beloved aido? This is my first fanfiction I've ever wrote, so please R&R. **

**Aido: w..What did you do to me?!**

**Me: wait and see!**

**Zero: why?! Why make me his pet?! I could have broken those cords! And I would never call the headmaster dad!**

**Kaname: well I think you were cute, all weak and tied up like that…**

**Yuki: oh. God. Why?**

**Me: shush up! Cant you see im writing?!**

**Aido: yay! I'm in it! Can I bite you?**

**Me; no! Leave me alone for now! *pushes them all out the door***


	2. Chapter 2

**Suzanne asked me what was the bet between the headmaster and kaname. Well, I've decided to put it in this chapter. This one has more of an m rating than the first so….**

Aido p.o.v.

I turned and looked at zero, the perfect. He looked quite adorable with the collar and chains. Another vibration rippled through me and I moaned, body shaking. "a-aido?" I pant, shaking my head. "w-what…" another hits me and a gasp escapes. "Are you ok? What did he do to you?!" he rushes to me, turning me over. His eyes widen at what he sees and I chuckle a bit. A cock ring around my head and connected to it by a long string is a vibrator. "Ngh…I'm f-ah! I'm fine…" I mumble. "He…he did this to you..." he brings his hands to take it off but I swat them away.

"Master wants it to stay on. Don't touch it." He ignores me and yanks it off, a deep pleasure shoots through me as I release, tears in my eyes. "No…no…" I grab at it but it's too late, the door swings open and kaname looks at me and zero, then at the mess I have made. "Master…I'm sorry, he pulled it…I'm sorry!" I cry out, covering my head. He glares at zero, and grabs his face. I watch, knowing what was to come. {{Lol puns…}} zeros face is pressed to my cum and kaname speaks quietly. "Lick all of it up. Now." Zero struggles to get away but he is pressed down more.

Slowly he gives up; I can see it in his eyes, and licks at it. "Kaname smirks and releases him. "When I get back I want it all gone." He grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Follow me." He leads me to one of the many hidden pleasure rooms and hooks a collar on me. I tilt my head down, knowing what the collar says on it. He had it specially made for me only. In bright pink it read: kanames personal slut. At first I was proud to wear this collar, but soon it came as a warning for bad things to come. He leads me to a boxed room and pushes me inside. "You will be here till I train zero properly. It has blood, and a bed, as well as toys." He then shuts the door in my face. I've known this room, I spend my time here, and it's all recorded and sold to whomever. I smile, wave at the obvious camera and get to work.

Kanames p.o.v.

I knock on the door, and hear a shush, and feet scattering. Headmaster has people over. He opens the door like he's been doing paper work, and sighs. "Good. It's just you." He shoos the two men from under his desk and sits down. "What's wrong?" "You haven't trained zero at all. In fact he didn't even know that he and yuki are slaves! When we made that bet I believed that zero was trained, but yuki wasn't, that's why I chose to let you have the choice of which one, thinking you would give me yuki instead of that brat." I growled, clearly not happy. "_You_ made sure I lost. I wasn't going to give you your sister to rape so young! I've come to love yuki, as a real father, I won't have you ruining her!"

_Two days ago_

"_Let's see…so if I win, and you lose, I get to take a full two days off to go and see nikaru and leam? _{a/n those are the two men under the desk, his 'boyfriends'}_ but…if I lose I have to give you yuki, or zero?" kaname nodded, smiling. "deal." Kaname made it as hard as possible, putting things that only a vampire could do or solve, each time kaname won cross sulked, knowing he was one step away from losing his beloved daughter. "Ill make you another deal, you say zero was good with his mouth, right? Well I'll let you choose who I take." Kaname smirked. "Deal!" headmaster felt like he had just made a deal with the devil and the old past hunter part of him said he did. There was no way he was going to last, the boy in front of him had the sexiest body, moving it around in such a way that instantly made him hard. He couldn't do it. He would have to give away zero. Headmaster couldn't hold it any longer, touching his already harm member. Shiki continued to dance till headmaster was done, then as he was leaving "you win…get zero on his patrol."_

End of flash back

"Fine, but you have to pay for any equipment that I need to use to train him." Once again, the headmaster said those cursed words, regretting them even as he spoke them. "Deal."

**Yay, chapter two out! Right now its 2:55 am so ill be going to sleep now. I promise in the next chapter ill have aido and zero doing something dirty, if you want a pairing I'll be happy to write it, as I have writers block right now. Oh, and I made up nikaru and leam. So if they are in the manga or anime oh well it's not them. **

**Shiki: whoa…I was dancing? I'm a model, not a stripper.**

**Me: close enough.**

**Kaname: oh my. What horror have you been writing?**

**Aido: ooh…can we see kaname-sempai dancing?**

**Zero: *hides in corner in shame* what have I done?**

**Kaname: I'm sorry zero! Its **_**she**_** who's making me do it!**

**Zero: oh god, **_**that woman **_**is back?!**

**Me: no, me. Kukukukukuku**

**Headmaster: I has two boyfriends…-3-**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so like I promised Aido and Zero will be doing dirty things! I sent this story to my friend and she asked me if zero had lost hope. And the answer is….NO! Like I would make him give up! He wouldn't ever give up. Ever. So I would like you to think of a question that has been on your mind and I'll answer them every chapter. I'm VERY sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy! Now…enjoy~**

Zero's P.O.V

Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why does everything bad happen to me? From losing my parents to being forced into this dark life of a vampire…I would have never done that four days ago, but now here I am, licking up that nasty white off the floor. There's a bang and Kaname stands in the door watching me. "Come over here." He growls, holding something, it's too dark to see but I know it can't be good.

When I don't move he walks over to me, and pushes me aside, looking at what used to be a stain on the floor. He nods and hooks what I can now tell is a leash to my collar. "Just follow or I'll drag you." He says, turning and tugging me along. Out the door, down the hall, there are Ruka Sounen, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, all watching me. Instead of tilting my head down in shame, I lift it, glaring at them. Kain steps in front of Kaname and quietly asks "Where is my cousin? What did you do with Aido?" Kaname nods to the door at the end of the hall. "He's in that room. Now, please move, I must teach zero his place."

I can't take it anymore, "_my _place?! _You _teach me _my _place?! I'm not your pet or toy! You don't tell me what is my place, _you _need to go and get a grip on _your_ place." I growl and pull on the leash, stopping, refusing to go any farther. Ruka narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Shiki was watching with a blank face as usual. He grabs my collar, and yanks me to the room. "Don't _ever_ speak out loud around other masters. You see how Ruka didn't speak?! I expect you to do the same. I'll be back with some training equipment." And with that he shut the door.

I sigh, looking around to once again find Aido, completely naked and wearing a black collar with something wrote on it in pink. He turns and looks at me, a drunken smile on his face. Sure enough, around the room were vodka bottles and bottles which I assumed had held blood. "Zeee-rrooo! Come to join the paaarrrtyy?" he giggles, stumbling over to me. "This w-won't do…take them o-f-f!" he says, pulling at my shorts. Before I can react they are off, me wearing only the leash and collar.

He takes the leash off with trembling fingers, handing it up by his on a peg. "See that little camera over there? Heh…wave to the nice meeenn watching!" he says, waving again. "Aido…what wrong with you? Akatsuki was looking for you, don't you care?" "Kain? He…was looking for me..? So…*hick* he does care…he…he still cares!" Aido then sank down to his knees, with tears falling from his eyes. I couldn't help it, I tried to comfort him, it wasn't because he was sobbing, it was because the way his shoulders racked from the tears, the way he leaned into me.

He acted as if he had lost everything dear to him. "Hey… um…don't cry." He looked at me, tears still falling from his eyes. Then he did something that shocked me. He mashed his lips to mine and pulled me into him so I had no way to get away. His hardened kiss turned soft, and he pulled away, looking at my blushed covered face. "Z…zero…" he tugged at my shorts, eyes lidded. "Aido…get off of me…" his brain didn't seem to understand any of my words and I was pretty sure that he didn't know what he was doing.

Then I was kissed again, he pushed me down and licked my chest. I felt a small shiver run down my body. "a-aido…?" I gasped as he bit into the soft nub. A moan escaped my lips and my body started to shake. It felt so…good…but wasn't this wrong? Before I knew what was going on my shorts were down and cold air hit me. "Mh!" he took me into his mouth, sucking on the head with a not-so-manly-moan. He made short work of me before I couldn't hold it anymore, I released into his mouth. He swallowed it all and kisses me, letting me taste myself. I moaned, kissing back. Outside the door there was a chuckle…

**Cookies to those who guess who's outside the door! It's not who you expect!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I kind of gave up on it for awhile…but I'm back, and starting a new fanfic! I'm going to continue this, but it's going to be slow.** **Sorry guys.**

Wake up on the floor. Breathing is coming to where the bed was. Aido must have abandoned me after I had passed off. "So you're finally awake?" asks a voice I knew too well. Rido. "what- I thought you were dead!" I yell, struggling to get up. "you and that girl didn't do a good job of killing me." he smirks. "hello brother." None other than my younger brother steps for behind him with a soft smile. "I…but…" "yes…well, I was brought back….and now…I'm complete. I've fallen in love with rido…and he made me immortal…" he smiles. "I'm happy now. I'm sorry you were never told about the slave thing…I heard mother and father talking about it on the phone. I was denied not only the job of a slayer, but of being a slave…they wouldn't even take me as a _slave._"

Rido grabs my arm and pulls me up. "ow…" "you're going to be an uncle, zero." He says, trying to lighten the mood. "w-what?! What do you…how…?" I ask as Ichiru takes my hand, placing it on his stomach. I tiny heart beat and a small kick was felt through my hand. My eyes widen. "things have changed, brother. Accept them." He says, and walks me over to the door. It swings open and kaname grabs my hand, pulling my stunned body into his arms.

"thank you, Ichiru." He says, smiling. He just nods and kisses ridos cheek. Kaname pulls away to let them pass as a worried aktsuki runs inside to get aido. "zero…forgive me…I have been harsh and cruel. I had not fed in some time and was upset. I have made mistakes, the way I treated you was not fair. Forgive me." kanames deep red eyes peer into mine and I felt myself forgiving him, not only verbally, but inside as well.

"it's…okay…master..." I mumble, looking down. His eyes held concern as he lifted my chin. "you have not fed recently also I see…and call me kaname…no more master…" he says, pecking my lips. S much as I wanted to pull away from him, I couldn't. he was warm, and was the closest thing to sanity. I nod and blush. "here." Kaname pulls back his long, dark hair, reveling a pale doll like neck. Perfect. Initially I felt pain in my heart, a burning and pulsing pain. It was increasing by the second and after a minute I couldn't stand it. All I remember is grabbing onto his neck and biting…then the taste of pure bliss. Liquid pleasure. My moan matched his and he smiles, rubbing my back and whispering quiet things. "shh…my zero…it's going to be okay…" he releases me as I stumble back, more than just dizzy. I was drunk on his blood. Too much for my body to take.

Everything was slow and hard to watch. "k-kaname…." I gasped, looking into his eyes. It was all a blur. "oh yes~ p-please kaname…master ah!" my voice didn't sound like my own. My body didn't feel like my own, oh but the pleasure…was so good…a warm feeling, inside me and on my chest. And then darkness.

"ero….zero…wake up…" I open my eyes to kanames and immediate blush. "k-kaname?!" before I could get another word out a sicking feeling settled in my stomach. Rushing to the bathroom I throw up. Tears fall into the toilet along with whatever that I had ate. "oh no…" kaname groans and sighs. "I'm so sorry, zero...I didn't mean to…." "t-to what?" I gasp and shake my head. "I…listen carefully…pureblood vampires are VERY different…when we are ready to give children...the receiver gets pregnant the night after…the baby grows unnaturally fast until it is birthed, in which it slows down…no matter if it's a girl or a boy, they can hold a child…im so sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen."

"WHAT?!" I scream at him, lunging t him with my hands. "zero! Calm down! I'm sorry!" I growl at his words, taking no notice of them. Why did everything bad happen to me? now, along with my brother, I was carrying a small kuran inside of me. yet, my body rejects me wanting to harm the child inside of me. like a small plea for love, I feel its heart beat for the first time. The small kuran I _was_ growing fast. I'd have the baby within a few short months. "I-if you want…we could get rid of it…the nurses can help, and so can cross…" I growl, clutching my stomach, hearing the beating speed up. "no. I'm not getting rid of it. You brought this to me, and I'm not letting you kill it off. It's going to be your child, kuran, and you WILL take care of it."

**Duh duh duh! So yeah…zero got preggers~! Kukuku.**

**Zero: you got me pregnant?! **

**Kname: no, I got you pregnant. And it will be our baby and I will name it stu.**

**Zero: it's not going to be named stu. Could you…I don't know…THINK OF A WORSE NAME THEN STU?!**

**Me: hey, hey…calm down! It's all going to be all right…for kaname…sorry zero.**

**Zero: w-what?!**

**Yuki: oh! You are doing a n/a! cool! Can I be in it? {Ichiru: me too!} {rido: how come yuki is in it? She hasn't even shown up yet!}**

**Yuki and ichiru: yaoi-otku doesn't own v.k.!**

**Rido: she isn't even here yet…no fair…im the star….Q.Q R & R**


	5. flash back not a new chapter

**I've gotten a ton of harsh criticism, and I don't like it one bit. People are telling me I cannot bring zeros brother back to life. IM THE WRITER. Stop flaming guys, it makes me MAD. Everything will be explained in this chapter, or at least most of it. I've thought about it, and I might just give this one up to be adopted. I won't have all this hate in my reviews. Not from members, not from guests. It will be GONE if I get anymore. Any fans out there, who like it, help me keep this fic.**

"kaname." I look up into the eyes of my sister, yuki. "Yuuki…I have missed you…" she nods. "I have missed you too, but…I was told something terrible while at the spa…kaname-sama is it true that you really have hurt zero? The lady there laughed at me and said you bought tools so you could whip him into shape, what did you do to him?" she asks, tears beginning to form. I wrap her into my arms. "Sshhh… I'm so sorry…do you…do you care about him?" with her small head still pressed against my body she nods. "He's helped me and vie helped him…I don't want him to be hurting…I've tried so hard, kaname! So hard…n-not to make him hurt…he doesn't deserve to hurt anymore. I-it hurts me when he does…he'll go back inside his little shell of hate a-and then…then the him I know will fade away…forever. W-we'll be forced to kill him kaname! I-I can't! Please…did you really hurt him?" her shoulders were racking and shaking, by now she had started to sob and cling. "Y-yuki…no…I haven't hurt him…I promise. I and he have had rough moments, but I have not hurt him…" after awhile she pulls away. "H-he needs…zero needs to feel important…m-make him feel…w-worth something…I don't want him sad…" "I promise." I say and give her one last hug as she walks away. "My yuki…" I whisper sadly.

**Super short. It's just a flash back. Not going to be very long at all. This was just so you guys would calm the heck down. I'll have the REAL chapter out in a while when I have the time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my gods…I didn't know you guys cared that much…it makes me happy that I actually got people who like what I do! Thank you, shadowsofpenandpaper- you have inspired me and made me laugh at times, itsrandom- you have showed your support and I'm very grateful, ill be sure to read and follow your stories! , - haha, this chapter is for you! A mostly rido and ichiru chapter about them and their baby! Thank you! ,peachy73 and sasukes sis- you make my day!**

"Rido!" I yelled, holding my stomach. He came rushing in, looking for what could possibly be wrong with me. "What's wrong?! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?!" he yelled, rushing to my side to feel my stomach. I grabbed his hand and slowly guided it across my belly to the spot. One. Two. Three. _Kick_. "Oh my…" his other hand covered his mouth in pure joy, "I-its moving ichiru…our baby…he's…." He kisses my cheek and I smile. My belly had grown rather large, and he had informed me that vampire babies grow extra fast till they reached old enough to be able to fend for themselves a bit. "Names?" he asks, catching me off guard. "What?" "Names, what you are going to name him?"

he asks, still rubbing my stomach. "If it's a boy, rono. If it's a girl then ill name her carlyn." I smiled, happy with the names. "heh, so cute…I remember when I found you…or rather what was left of your body…I'm surprised that I saved you, and that I didn't die myself from the amount of blood loss…." "That's right…I had zero drain me didn't I? It's all kind of fuzzy now, but I remember some of back then…" _kick, kick. _"The baby likes listening to your stories" I mumble

Zero

Ugh. I hated this. Every morning the same thing. Me throwing up and then kaname apologizing and telling me it's alright to give up the baby. I can't, I want to but I can't give it up. "Zeeeerrroooo~" calls kaname, waving a box. "What the heck it that?" "Akatsuki helped me pick it out with aido! Do you know what I did? I gave aido back to akatsuki! I want only you zero-Kun~" he says, acting like a little girl. "Stop it! God, you're so annoying! Just shut up!" kaname pouts at my words, "but if I stop then you won't love me…"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! Get off of me! Hey! Stop!" I yell, as he glomps me and nibble my ear. "Zero is lying…zero really does love me, he just won't say so." I push him off and do my best to storm off…but I end up waddling out like a duck. I am due in just a week, and even though I can't wait, I'm super pissed for keeping the damn thing. I've needed more blood and more food, the only thing I don't throw up is the blood, but only because kaname says the baby needs it more than the food. Sitting down I yawn. "Too much stress…" I mummer, falling asleep on those steps.

Rido

The baby wasn't working with us. It went from small kicks to kicking with all its might. "God damn it rido! I told you no action stories!" ichiru yells, holding his stomach. "I'm sorry!" I cry, rubbing the bruising skin. "Ow! She's got a kick in her!" he cries out, panting when the baby finally stops. "She?" I ask. "I have a feeling…even though she just kicked the shit out of me…" he mutters and sighs. "Come, you need to go for a walk, it will calm her down." I say, helping him up. He grunts and nods, going with me. The dorm was mostly empty, but after awhile we saw some one. A certainty silver haired perfect.

**Annnddd….chapter 5! Or 6…oh well, the flash back didn't count. Thank you guys so much, I'm working really hard and looking for a beta, so if you're a beta, LET ME KNOW! I need it!**

**Rido: I'm sorry ichiru! I didn't mean to hurt you!**

**Ichiru" **_**you **_**didn't, the baby did….she's going to excel at kickball! *giggles***

**Kaname: has anyone seen my zero?! He ran off! What if he gets hurt?!**

**Me: shhh…hey, he's okay…ish….**

**Kaname: ISH?!**

**Yuki: yaoiotakuforever doesn't own v.k.!**

**Kaname: hey, wait, what do you mean ISH?!**


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! So I just got an amazing beta….syrekx! I'm so happy and maybe this will make some of you haters happy. ._.

"What's he doing here?!" Ichiru cries and grabs zeros shoulder.

"Zero?! Zero!" He yells as lavender eyes open to their twin.

"Ichiru…?" I moan sadly and clutch my stomach.

"W-what wrong with you?!" Ichiru yells as I wince.

"D…don't yell…just the baby moving…it...it makes me feel sick…" I sigh and he lets go of me. Crap. I'm hungry again. "Ichiru…when are you due?"

"Well, next week! We already have names and everything!" He smiles and hugs Rido. "Zero, you look sick, do I need to call Kaname?" Rido asks and watches me.

"No! I...I don't want to see him right now. He's acting like a little girl, hugging me and talking to me like I'm a baby! It's so stupid…" I mumble.

"Well, that's because Yuki told him to." He says and kisses the top of Ichiru's head when he looks up at Rido jealously.

"She TOLD him to?!" I say and stand this whole time, it wasn't because he loved me or felt sorry…it was because Yuki told him to, and he loved her… I sigh and shake my head, walking off, ignoring Ichiru and Rido.

Kaname's P.O.V.

_Oh man oh dear….I lost him. Yuki is going to kill me, I can't lose him…she'll be so mad…._ I run my hand through his hair. If Yuki found out that not only was Zero pregnant, but he was roaming the dorms by himself, due in a few weeks, she'd kill me. She'd put her little hands on her hips, jut out her hip, push out those lips and say 'Kaname! I thought I told you to take care of him! I'll never love you now!'

…Okay, she wouldn't say the last part…but she won't love me if she sees that I didn't do what she asked. "K-Kaname! Zero!" Rido comes running, panting.

"What wrong?!" I ask, turning towards him. "Its Zero! He walked away from us and then just crumpled to the floor! I think he's going into labour, and his bodies not strong enough!" Rido yells

"TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!"

Four doors and 3 hallways later I was holding Zero in my hands and he pants and whines "God damn it! K-Kaname! Just AH! Rip the damn thing out!" He growls, followed by many more curses. Headmaster took Zero from me, and sighs, going into an empty room. He pushes me away as I try to follow, shutting and locking the door. I slump down and hold my head in my hands. A hand on my back makes me look up.

"Till be okay." Ichiru smiles down at me, hand on his shoulder. "He's stronger then you think." He says as a scream rips through the dorms. Vampires were peaking out of their rooms, wondering why they were being wakened up at such an early time. Seeing Kaname every single one went back into their rooms with wide eyes, discussing Zero,

Kaname and Yuki.

An hour later, nothing but cries.

Two hours, it was quiet but the door was still closed.

Three, the door opens and I feel a sigh rip through my throat. Headmaster looks at me and holds a hand, inviting me into the room. Its dark and I wonder if it's healthy for the baby to be born in this dusty room.

. Zero's P.O.V.

I sigh and stroke my little bundled. A small light emits from the door nod I look up fearfully, clutching my baby. Kaname's scent floats towards my nose and I relax slightly. Head master had cleaned up the blood, and gave me a bag of it. "The tablets won't be able to revive you, its best that you drink it." I had drunk half before giving the baby a taste. He had attached himself to my finger happily, sucking at the blood. I sigh as Kaname comes up beside me. He looks at the baby then back at me.

"He looks just like you…" he whispers as I growl and keep the baby boy away from Kaname. At his puzzled look I hiss;

"It's my baby; you don't love me, or him. You did everything for Yuki, so just leave me and him alone and go be with her instead" He sighs and looks down.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you, and it's our baby…" He sigh and let him touch the boy. "We need to name him." I say, as Kaname brushes his silver locks away from his face, to revel red eyes.

"Stu." He mutters.

"WE ARE NOT NAMING HIM STU!" I sigh and take the baby back. "How about…Lucian?" Kaname nods and kisses Lucians head;

"My little Stu…"

"His names not Stu, Kaname. That has got to be the worse name I've ever heard of in my life. His name is Lucian."

Ichiru smiles at them and rubs his own belly. "Not fair, he got his before mine." Rido smiles "That's because…you're having twins…"

Ha-ha! Cliff-hanger…kinda…sorry for the late updating, I've been busy auditioning for a play, I got in it! Woo!

**Ichiru: what do you mean twins?!**

**Rido: I lied when I told you it was only one baby…**

**Kaname: I have a baby now! My little Stu~**

**Zero: HE IS NOT NAMED STU! *hits him on head with can***

**Kaname: owww!**

**Yuki: yaoiotakuforever doesn't own v.k.!**


End file.
